vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Orochimaru
|-|Base= |-|Giant White Serpent= |-|Dragon God= Summary Orochimaru (大蛇丸, Orochimaru) is one of Konohagakure's legendary Sannin. With a life-ambition to learn all of the world's secrets, Orochimaru seeks immortality so that he might live all of the lives necessary to accomplish his task. After being caught red-handed performing unethical experiments on his fellow citizens for the sake of this immortality, Orochimaru defected from Konoha rather than be persecuted for his ambitions, and for many years sought the village's destruction in order to take revenge and demonstrate what he had learned. After several apparent deaths in the pursuit of his goals, Orochimaru realises his approach is flawed through Kabuto Yakushi, his former associate, and begins monitoring the choices and actions of his former apprentice, Sasuke Uchiha. Powers and Stats Tier: 8-C. 8-A with summons and Kusanagi | 8-A | 7-C Name: Orochimaru Origin: Naruto Gender: Male Age: 50 | 54 Classification: Ninja, Sannin, Bodysnatcher Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Chakra Manipulation, Wind Element Manipulation, Earth Element Manipulation, Illusion Creation (Genjutsu), Summoning, Skilled in sealing techniques, Can possess the bodies of others by entering them in snake form, Shapeshifting, Regeneration (Low-Mid), Immortality (Type 6), Body Control (can stretch and lengthen parts of his body, Can summon snakes from inside of his body and use them to attack, Wields the Kusanagi sword which he can lengthen to stab opponents, If his body is irreparably damaged and he has enough chakra, he can "shed his skin" and create a clone of himself), Can transform into a giant eight-headed serpent, Necromancy (capable of resurrecting the dead as near-immortal zombies under his control, however he needs preparation for this and not useful in general combat) | Ability to control Mokuton and can control a full power Hokage like Tobirama Attack Potency: Building level. Multi-City Block level using summons. His Kusanagi sword can harm people with Multi-City Block level durability | Multi-City Block level (Managed to harm KN4 Naruto) | Town level via power-scaling (Never shown fighting at full power, but was stated to be the strongest of the Sannin, should be stronger than Tsunade and Jiraiya) Speed: Massively Hypersonic (Can keep up with Tsunade and Jiraiya) | Massively Hypersonic (Can keep up with KN3 Naruto) | Massively Hypersonic Lifting Strength: Superhuman Striking Strength: Class GJ. Class GJ+ with his Kusanagi sword. | Class GJ+ (Superior to CS2 Sasuke) | Class TJ Durability: Multi-City Block level (Tanked and survived punches from Tsunade) | Multi-City Block level (Took a swipe from KN3 Naruto), Large Town level with Rashomon (Tanked KN4 Naruto's Bijuudama) | Town level (Regeneration and immortality makes him hard to kill) Stamina: Very high Range: Several meters depending on techniques used Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: Extremely High (He knows too much about Jutsus, Techniques, Kinjutsus, Seals), experienced shinobi and tactical genius Weaknesses: Body switching breaks down every 3 years and becomes ill/weak Notable Attacks/Techniques: As one of the Sannin and a former member of Akatsuki, Orochimaru is one of the most powerful shinobi in history, showing a genius that few could match since childhood. Even Tsunade regretted that they were on opposite sides and that he was "dead" during the Fourth Shinobi World War. At his full power, Orochimaru could toy with the likes of Sasori, a powerful member of Akatsuki, as well as defeat the Fourth Kazekage and later his own teacher, the Third Hokage, albeit he lost the use of his arms to the latter. Despite this, he was still strong enough to fight evenly Naruto's four-tailed form to a stalemate, and Sasuke openly admitted that his defeat of Orochimaru was only because of the Sannin's body rejecting him. Ninjutsu Wishing to obtain all of the techniques in the world, Orochimaru has a vast arsenal of techniques at his disposal, ranging from simple offensive ones, which nonetheless become deadly when performed by him, to higher ranking, more complicated ones. Even at a young age, he was able to utilise his former master's signature Shuriken Shadow Clone Technique. Orochimaru also exhibited mastery with the Transformation Technique, as he was able to view Sasuke's battle with Yoroi Akadō during the Chūnin Exams, undetected. He was also able to pose as the Fourth Kazekage for weeks, fooling the entire village of Sunagakure, including its elite shinobi and the ones closest to the dead Kazekage. When conducting experiments, he is also capable of utilising medical ninjutsu and would make use of the chakra scalpel. In terms of defensive techniques, Orochimaru uses both Summoning: Rashōmon and Summoning: Triple Rashōmon, in which he summons a varying number of large demonic gates that are capable of enduring even the most intense forms of damage. Orochimaru can also use a technique to avoid damage, and another to temporarily paralyse an opponent. Orochimaru's trademark trait is his affinity with snakes, in addition to impacting the appearance and composition of his true form, and granting him the ability to extend his limbs to abnormal lengths and to take on snake-like traits in battle, caused him to learn a number of snake-related abilities, including learning Sage Mode. His snake-related techniques have been referred to as Power of the White Snake. One such ability is being able to summon giant snakes to fight alongside him in battle, made possible by the summoning contract tattooed on his arm. This allows him to summon snakes within his vicinity, as opposed to having to place his hand on a surface. If need be, Orochimaru can morph into a giant snake, despite being slightly smaller in size to his larger ones. His signature summon was Manda, a colossal snake which was described as the largest in the world, with immense fighting capabilities. With Hidden Shadow Snake Hands, Orochimaru can instantly call forth snakes from his sleeves and mouth to attack his opponents in large numbers with venomous bites. A stronger variation of this technique was the Many Hidden Shadow Snake Hands, in which the summoned snakes grow noticeably in both numbers and size. Key: Unknown female's body | Gen'yūmaru's body | Body made from Snake Cloak Kabuto's flesh Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Naruto Category:Anime Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Evil Characters Category:Geniuses Category:Summoners Category:Male Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Psychopaths Category:Scientists Category:Poison Users Category:Immortals Category:Ninjas Category:Akatsuki Members Category:Air Users Category:Earth Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 7